Uprising
by PaperLace
Summary: The histroy of Cybertron. It gives an image of what Cybertron looked before any of the wars and what the Great War had done to it. It gives in detail before Orion Pax ever became a Prime and how he became a great leader, and why the Autobots left Cybertron only to be followed by the Decepticons. It answers the question "Was their Transformers left behind and what happened to them?"
1. Prologue

Cybertron. A world light-years away from Earth and most other planets. It is an advanced planet with great cities defined by magnificent structures, towering up and out leaving deep abysses embedded within the world to seemingly carry on forever into the Underworld, and gold and chrome alloy hue the towers and arches of the cities. And in other areas,a place of darkened skies caused by the continuing clod of smoke and debris from industrial compounds and their architectures collapses upon one another while newer are constructed as a next generation passes. Where two of its moons faithfully watch over the inhabitants of this world without rest, and the planet itself is a living being.

But that was a long time ago, and now, it slowly tries to heals itself as war has so rapidly torn it apart without any mercy shown to it. Scars of battle, from its prodigy, mar the planet's surface and its atmosphere has since cleared from the smoke of firing ammo and frequent struggles of fight.

This planet, that had been gifted with a golden age yet slipped into a decline of stasis, has now been doomed with war and its inhabitants has long since left their home world to its fate; to live on other worlds letting their home to heal

Only a certain amount of the planet's life still live on its aspect fighting for its cause- and theirs; to make their nation whole once again. They are know as Autobots and they fight against the Decepticons who whole-heatedly wish to control it themselves with no thought to their own race as they use the slogan peace through tyranny to rule.

Before the civil war, Alpha Trion- being one of the original Thirteen Primes- was head Archvist of the Hall of Records in Iacon. Now, the Hall of Records was a place where all information on Cybertron's history was stored, and then, was later locked away and forgotten about during the war. It was a fitting position for the elderly Autobot, for he had been placed their by a fellow Prime, Sentinel Prime, to be also forgotten about over time and become a dusty relic of history as is the history that laid in the Hall of Records, but unknowing to Sentinel their was more to Alpha Trion than mets the eye.

As a data miner- a librarian, Orion Pax busied himself in the Hall of Records under the council and mentor of the archivist Alpha Trion. He was placid with his task as a clerk- even if it was in the lower caste system- until he came across a efficacious gladiator undergoing the name of the mythical Prime Megatronus, and his outspoken message to all Cybertronians for an upheaval of their society. That call from the gladiator made the librarian realize that deep down he wasn't truly satisfied with his life- that their was no freedom to be found for anyone in the caste system. But what could Orion Pax do about it? He was just a simple data clerk for Iacon. Little did the mecha know that there was great things in store for him, great things that only Alpha Trion and the Covenant knew at the time.

Orion Pax and the renamed gladiator Megatron became friends over the short measure of time. Megatron became a mentor to Orion Pax, teaching him ways that began to open his eyes to the truth- a truth that was to be forgotten by all. And once they met by the High Council, the gladiator revealed more of his true colors and arrogantly demanded to be named the next Prime. This outraged maddened the Council until Orion Pax came front in order to speak out for his friend, as was agreed by the two earlier, but his ideas were much different than the gladiators. How, since the beginning of Primus, could a young mech know so much, the High Council was sure to ask themselves. Once they heard the young mech out they knew Alpha Trion had chosen the right mech to be named Prime, and slowly the decision was made and- against the will of Megatron- the simple data clerk from Iacon became know as Optimus Prime, and he would do great things just as the Covenant of Primus had explicit.

But that was the beginning of the civil war between the librarian and the gladiator.

As centuries went on and the battle waged on, consuming the world as vastly as it could, all hope seemed lost. War not only consumed the planet, but it also seemed to consume their minds as well and that it was all that some really seemed to cared about.

War. The trill of battle. It seemed to be- to some bots- all they wanted. A chance to fight... and a chance to kill.

Noble Optimus Prime fought as leader with the heroic Autobots against the malicious Megatron and his corruptible Decepticons for much longer than any of our earth years and once the fog of battle lifted, the idea of leaving Cybertron was imminent, for there was nothing much left that wasn't destroyed. But that was the just the beginning of their problems and now they had to search for the AllSpark that Optimus had reluctantly jettisoned into space so Megatron couldn't grasp his evil clutches upon it.

In the absence of the Autobots, a few Autobots stayed behind on Cybertron in hopes of winning back Cybertron from the Decepticons that was left behind by Megatron's orders, and to await for Optimus Prime and their fellow Autobots to return home safely with the AllSpark.

They never did return...


	2. Chapter 1

Alpha Trion sat at his desk looking through the pages of the Covenant of Primus when Hot Rod bounded through the automated doorway. Hot Rod, being a young and impetuous Autobot, was one of the Turbochargers that was lead by the older, but fully capable Mirage. Funny how this bot showed up, mused Alpha Trion as he looked up from the page where he was reading about the forthcoming of this mech. "Yes, Hot Rod." He said laying the Quill, his power over the Covenant, down. "I imagine you have a question to inquire of me?"

"I was just wondering if you've heard word when the shade team was coming back? I know Blaster should know, but I can't seem to find him anywhere." Hot Rod had been waiting as patiently as he could for the past weeks when the team of spies could report back with their findings. The mecha had been so wanting to go to see some action, but Mirage had said differently, that they needed the best spies and that he was just too inexperienced for the job. So Mirage left Iacon with the best spies his group and the Aerialbots could offer- Prowl and Fireflight.

"It has been some time since they left, but it is a very important mission that they are on, Hot Rod. I'm sure they will be back soon enough. They are, after all, some of Cybertron's best." The archivist paused and then spoke again. "Why don't you check up on Kup and the others for me. Tell them not to give up hope, they will come back and when they do that is when we plan our next move."

Their was a look of disappointment on Hot Rod's facial plate as the archivist watched the warrior walk out. After young Hot Rod had left him in peace within the depths of the Hall of Records, Alpha Trion got back to the Covenant to finish his work,... there to was concern written on his face.

It was unusual when the planet was slumberous, mostly it was disturbed with the casual sound of warfare and the mining from both sides for what little Energon the planet could supply to keep them functioning. But now it laid silent, and every now and then you might see a Decepticon or Autobot flier streak overhead, scouting for anything worth fighting for.

The past few deca-cycles the Decepticons had been silent and not a disturbance from them. This was good for the Autobots, they needed the relaxation time in which to plan, refuel, and power down; but even with all the measure of console they were nervous, especially the talkative BlueStreak who had been through a lot over the stellar-cycles. And for that very reason, Alpha Trion had Kup pick out the very best spies and send them to Tarn- even he was becoming uneasy.

Traveling in alt-form down what was left of a once road, Hot Rod made his way through the bits of rubble and debris to the main base of the Autobots in Iacon where they done most of their planing- and resting, when possible. As the young warrior reshaped to his proto-form, he made his way inside base where another bot, just as young and courageous as he, flooded him with questions just as fast as his vocals could process words.

_"Did you ask him, Hot Rod, did you ask him? What did he say, what did he say? When will they come back or will they come back at all? Do you think they'll come back cause I hope they come back. It just wouldn't be the same without them. You know what I mean?" _Hasten the excited vocoder and the movements of the Turbocharger, Blurr. The mecha was of a sky blue tint and faster than any wheeled alt-form on Cybertron which made since given the fact that Blurr wasn't originally from Cybertron, but rather Velocitron- the Speed planet. But the Speed planet no longer- or any planet at all- for the planet was completely destroy when their sun exploded. Blurr was one of the lucky ones to escaped their near catastrophic end.

Silence filled the atmosphere for almost a cycle with nothing to be heard, except the scurrying of the three minicons that Blaster could could contain within his trunk. Hot Rod just stared at the ground and for the first time he had heard _every_ word of the fast-talking bot, but was too depressed by the accruing situation to even know how to answer his comrade.

"Well, lad, speak up, what did Alpha Trion say?" asked Kup in his deep, rough voice. The warrior was an older Autobot of Cybertron, and a good friend and instructor to Hot Rod- whether he wanted it or not.

Hot Rod finally spoke to the small crowed. "He doesn't really know when- just soon. He said to not give up hope on them, and that _if _they do return to plan our next move." He knew his words didn't sound at all encouraging, and he didn't want his words to. The mech wanted to make a statement to the others around him mostly because he didn't expect the chosen Autobots to come back. Hot Rod knew with every ounce of his Spark that something wasn't right, that something was wrong. But no one would listen. Why wouldn't anyone take him seriously?

"You sound like you're not too sure they're coming back." replied a Wrecker called Broadside. He was a mech know for his negative and depressing perspective on life.

The young mech sighed. "I'm just saying what if they don't. They've been gone a lot longer than they usually are, and I got a feeling something isn't right. What if- ."

Kup didn't let Hot Rod finish his sentence, the older mech held up a servo. "Listen." he said. In the background they heard the faint sounds of yelling over the sound of a jet engine gradually coming closer. The Autobots began to stir from their rest period just to find out who was making the noise, when Fireflight and Prowl came through the base door, worriment washed over their face plates.

Ultra Magnus, leader of the Wreckers, was the first to rise followed by Jazz, one of the second in commands for the Turbochargers. They went to welcome the Autobots back, but that idea was soon forgotten when they seen the comers' shared expressions.

Jazz placed a servo on Prowl's shoulder. "What's wrong, what happened?" He was calm, but angry none the less. All of this was too familial to him, it was the work of the Decepticons.

Prowl done his best to support the injured Fireflight although the Turbocharger himself was also banged up pretty bad and barely able to talk as a pool of Energon began to take form from the wounds that leaked steadily from his frame. He gathered up what was left of his strength and told what had happened to the team. "Reflector found us... while we was in Crystal City... gathering intell... We tried to escape until... we was surrounded by Decepticons... And as Fireflight and I got away, Mirage was ...apprehended by Cyclonus. If it... wasn't for Mirage, Fireflight and I... might have been caught... with him."

Fireflight spoke up, trying to keep off of his injured legs while trying to shift his weight off from Prowl. "We couldn't call for backup if we wanted to. And believe me we tried, but the place was too heavily cloaked, keeping our chances of making contact scrambled."

Everyone in the room turned to Ultra Magnus for a battle strategy of some sort. The leader of the Wreckers straightened his frame as he spoke. "You and Fireflight need to see med-bay. Brawn and Springer will help you get there." he said, not only speaking to Prowl and Firflight, but also to two of his Wreckers. He turned to the rest. "We need to seek the Archivist."


	3. Chapter 2

On their way back to Crystal City, a skilled swords-fighter led a small group of Decepticons with Blitzwing and Deadlock taking the rear of the caravan half dragging the stunned structure of the Autobot spy, Mirage, to their high-commander, Shockwave. "Reflector," the one leading the caravan named Cyclonus called to one of the few smaller, identical forms that preceded behind him "go ahead and tell Shockwave that we bring an Autobot."

"Yes, commander Cyclonus." responded Viewfinder in his abnormal voice that echoed of numerous Transformers even though he was of one form. The leader of the trio quietly ordered his matching pairs- Spectro and Spyglass- before transforming into his chosen alternate form that he had attained since walking out from the Well of AllSparks. He flew off toward the laboratory facility.

There was a fierce and powerful warrior among the Decepticon caravan. One that had been connected to the Decepticon ranks almost since the Great War had started. The warrior is a bot that is thought of, to all Decepticons and Autobots alike, as a loyal and trusted Decepticon; and a ferocious, merciless slayer to all Autobots. You can call him Deadlock.

And right now Deadlock wanted nothing more than to destroy the revolting Autobot that he pulled. His processor fill with many questions and all the answers he gave himself concluded to only one possible outcome. He raised his helm to Cyclonus, "What does Shockwave plan to do with the Autobot?" he asked his commander this only to make sure of the result.

Cyclonus never looked back as he answered. "The usual no doubt. Experiment on him and then put him to work so he knows just how it felt to be part of the lower caste unless he desires to destroy it, but that outcome is unlikely." he knew this one would be special to Shockwave because this was an upper class Autobot during the dreaded caste and Guild that all have come to despise.

The main laboratory at Crystal City looked like nothing that would have ever been built by Autobots, it was the making of Constructicons. Large arches rounded over its road leading into the entrance as the group headed their way inside to be greeted by Oil Slick and the other scientists who patiently awaited them inside. Cyclonus waited for no time to order those under his command, and as one of Shockwave's lieutenants he had all the right. "Place the prisoner on the table and make sure he is secure." the mecha ordered just as Shockwave stepped in the entrance with Viewfinder and Nacelle shadowing him.

"The unfortunate amount of violence used just to capture an Autobot." The mad scientist replied as the severely wounded Full Tilt, and the moderate injured Octane and Dropkick was helped into the med-bay for repairs while Mirage was being strapped down on another kind of table. "Where are the other two Autobots?" questioned their commander.

It was the battle hungry Blitzwing that answered first. "They got away, but it wasn't by choice." he said. It was unlikely for him to speak for his commander unless he was upset about something, and the two Autobots that escaped from his assault was enough to do just that.

Shockwave never seemed to mind the fact that two Autobots strayed away, he just stood there staring down at the hopeless prisoner leaving his soldiers unsure how he was taking the misfortune. The mad scientist had no facial features to express his feelings and his voice hardly ever rose to enjoyment, with only the exception of the delight of experimenting. "Too bad. I suppose this one will have to do." he knew what class Mirage came from and it was just the Autobot he wanted.

The old Turbocharger laid strapped on the slanted lab table barely able to move even a servo as his systems came back fully online and his sensory arrays ceased internal buzzing. The slender mecha struggled to free himself, but it was futile, the bounds was too well fastened and he was too weakened from the heavy battle. "Set me free!" the blue tinted Turbocharger finally mustered to say.

These words brought pleasure to Shockwave, he enjoyed it when his captives thought they could summon enough courage to stand up to someone as sinister as he, but as always, they squandered it in the end. Shockwave walked over to face the prisoner. "You must be the spy they call Mirage. Tell me, spy, what secrets do you hold?"

The spy kept quiet. The only thing Mirage supplied to the Decepticon was a direct, stone-cold glare. He didn't become one of Cybertron's best spies simply by giving his secrets away.

"None? Then you are useless to me except for being one of my many test subjects. I could use the cortical psychic pat_ch_," he thought "just think on the many hidden knowledge you could be carrying in your nero net... but I have something else in mind for you and when I get done with you, spy, the Autobots will have a good reason to call you Mirage." the mad scientist turned to an idle Decepticon standing in front of a small table with an array of sinistral instruments. "Oil Slick, make ready with Project Vaporize and make sure our guest is taken care of properly for the procedure. I don't want him to be uncomfortable during the process.

The scientist carefully picked out a tool as Mirage watched in horror as Oil Slick came closer to him, an evil grin spread across his face. "No, wait. Please." Mirage panicked and begged, and struggled with all he could as the machine was turned on and skillfully cutting into his side. "No!"

"Too late, spy, you already made your choice." he chuckled. If Shockwave had a face he would have been grinning from what was displayed before him, but he stood supervising his underling and listening to the Turbocharger's cries only with pleasure. It never fails, he thought, they lose it all in the end.


	4. Chapter 3

"Archivist, Mirage got capture by the 'Cons." proclaimed Jazz as the rest of the teams that had heard of the news followed close behind him.

The elderly Archivist looked up from his writing in astonishment from the news, not that he wasn't expecting it- in a way in was in the Covenant of Primus- but rather that it was Mirage that was taken captive. The Covenant wasn't always specific on the future. "How are Prowl and Fireflight?" he asked.

"They're fine. The Protectobots, Firstaid and Firestar, are analyzing them in med-bay as we speak, but that's not he question. The question is what are we going to do about Mirage? We're not leaving him!" demanded the angry Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod! Have some respect." ordered Jazz.

Alpha Trion stood up, placed his stylist down, and look over at Hot Rod who had realized what he had done and lowered his gaze to the floor. "It is alright, Jazz, he is worried. We all should be worried for Mirage and we must all come up with a plan to rescue him." The archivist then turned to the large Ultra Magnus who was well know for being strategical in times like these.

Ultra Magnus turned his helmet to Jazz, "I suggest that our teams work together." and then to the Wreckers, indicating that what he was about to say he was saying almost especially to them. "Some of us may not like it, but it maybe the only way to get Mirage back."

The Wreakers stood quietly aside and they remained quiet- all except for Six-Gun. "Wreckers don't call for back up, they call for clean up." he angrily repeated the motto of the Wreckers.

Guided by his tremendous ego, Sunstreaker was one to never forgive especially if he felt it was an insult. "Why you." he said. His circuits raged with fury at the Wrecker's comment, clutching his servos, he jumped to tackle the Wrecker who quickly put up his defenses and waited for the conceited Turbocharger to come at him. Sunstreaker would have given him a hard blow to the face had not his twin and Hot Rod interfered by restraining him down to keep the mecha from more trouble than what he and his brother usually got themselves into. They let up when they felt that Sunstreaker calmed down, but he locked his optics on the Wrecker, sending him cold darts.

Hot Rod returned his attention back to the Wrecker commander and nodded his helm in agreement to what he had proposed a nanoklick ago. "Let's do it then." he said, letting his circuits abuzz with exhilaration and the thought of finally being able to get back at what the Decepticons had done. This feeling tingled, and to him it felt good, causing his actions to get ahead of himself.

"Good, as long as we're coming up with something I suggest that we team off Kup with Rod. Kup is the only one, beside Mirage, that can control him." Jazz joked at his sarcasm. Nobody laughed. "Fine, it wasn't really that funny."

"No, I'll do it." replied Hot Rod. "I think we should split into three different strike teams. Kup and I will find Mirage while the Wreckers and Turbochargers cover our afts. The Aerialbots and the rest of the Autobots will wait close by just in case they need backup. Blaster should stay behind with them to let them know when backup is needed and, as always, the Protectobots will standby for emergencies and the Elite Guard will stand and protect Iacon til the end."

Ultra Magnus, Kup, and Jazz looked at each other in admiration, they didn't expect Hot Rod to come up with a plan, especially a plan that was well thought of. Hot Rod was better known for being the type of bot that would act now, think later. It wasn't until Alpha Trion broke the spell with a smile and encouraging words. "Well done, Hot Rod. Autobots, bring Mirage- and yourselves- home safely." Alpha Trion was beginning to see something very special sparking inside Hot Rod- leadership. A trait he had read about in the Covenant of Primus not too many megacycles ago.


	5. Chapter 4

"Easy, Brawn, lay him down gently. We need him in one piece." ordered Firestar, a Protectobot specializing in rescue missions and an assistant medic to Firstaid. She helped the stronger and less gentle bot lay Prowl down on the table. The battered mech wasn't moving and she was worried- that often wasn't a good sign. "What happened?" she asked the former gladiator.

Brawn was a massive and solid Autobot, and probably the toughest and strongest in the Wrecker unit. As he walked into the bright lighting not far above his dome, his scars, covering his armor plating, highlighted and reveled themselves in a more salient way. Not all of these welds came from fighting Decepticons, most came from when he spent his early life in the illegal gladiator pits that was secretly hidden under Kaon and Iacon. It was where he spent his time fighting for his life, and for the thrill of the crowd, but that was something Brawn wasn't always proud of.

Before the civil war and before the pits, Brawn served as a demolitions miner in a lower caste class, and like most miners in his class, he didn't start out with a name, but was given a nickname after the area he worked in. D-2. But all of that was all in the past now, and now he proudly fights on with the unit that was widely known across Cybertron as the Wreckers. "He clasped on his way here." he answered. Brawn turned his helm to Firstaid, who was already repairing Fireflight's legs, and then back to Firestar. "Will Prowl make it?"

Firestar tried to look into the Wreckers optics as bravely as she could, she knew that in telling the straight out truth would bring more distressing news for the Autobots which was something they didn't need at the moment, but she also couldn't lie to him either. That was just the problem with being a healer. "We'll do everything we can." Although the war had continued for so long, Firestar would never forget the feeling of one going offline and she knew Prowl had a small chance of living as she gave him a full-body scan.

Through the agonizing grunts of Fireflight as Firstaid quickly worked to repair his legs, Springer was in a deep conversation with the injured Aerialbot gaining information that he and the others had discovered in Crystal City and in the surrounding areas. The mecha was finished by the time Brawn was ready to leave. Springer's facial expression toned as if he was in heavy concentration when they walked out of the medical facility. "Fireflight and Prowl didn't just get mangled by your ordinary Decepticon." he said after taking his alt-form and took to the air. "They got their finders bent by Shockwave's new secret weapon."

"Yeah and what might that be?" asked the all to eager Brawn who couldn't wait to get his servos on some Decepticon armory, he followed close below in a heavy alternate form wheeled with treads. It wasn't the first time they had to deal with a crazed experiment of Shockwave's- it was just one of many.

Springer dipped lower like he was telling a secret. "Fireflight said it was a Decepticon being used as a new experimental project. The bot itself is almost as massive in size as Omega Supreme, brutal in strength, and numerous in transformations. He is a one bot army assault group, going by the name Sixshot." he answered.

In alt-form Brawn climbed over the shrapnel left behind from the aftermath, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from his comrade. "What, you mean like a Six-changer? Okay, I'm impressed now. You should probably tell Ultra Magnus and the others." suggested Brawn.

Springer was as trustworthy and valorous a lieutenant for the Wreckers as any other well-known second-in-command and like his leader, he served as part of the Elite Guard for the High Council. "Good idea." he said as he fasten his speed.

Brawn barreled down through Iacon as Springer flew overhead, both had gotten a message over a secured com-link from Ultra Magnus about the plans and to head out with the Wreckers just as soon as they could join up. And, in turn, Springer shared the information he had collected from Fireflight and what had happened to Prowl.

The Wrecker leader knew what was in store for the Autobots when he heard the news, but he didn't let it bother him. He was a Wrecker, he let nothing fear him or intimidate him. "Then we can most likely expect a meeting with this Six-changer then." spoke the large Ultra Magnus over the com-link.

Ultra Magnus signed off his com-link. He turned to his ready unit, all were bold and courageous, willing to sacrifice their Spark for Cybertron and the Autobot cause. But just how far were they willing to go? He had seen countless of times when he and his team accepted perilous assignments that no one else wanted. Many of them never came back and, if they were fortunate and if Primus smiled upon them, they would come back with a successful mission and only moderate injuries. Ultra Magnus knew the answer to this question, he knew that they would go as far as he needed them to and that they would carry on without him if that day came when he should ever go offline. They were a fearless and tenacious group of Autobots, and he could never be more proud.


End file.
